My Life As A Teenage Outcast
by Inazuma Eleven Forever
Summary: School AU: All Urushihara Hano wanted was friends, that's it, nothing more, but how are you suppose to do that when you are unnaturally socially awkward and live a tough life? You have read to find out. Rating and summary may change later on and also OOC characters. New cover...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Note: Hello Minnas! This is my first story that isn't Inazuma Eleven and i hope this goes well! A few things before i start the story, number 1) DISCARD EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THE NOVEL AND MANGA! I AM GOING OFF THE ANIME! Number 2) As you know this is a school AU so you this is going to be your typical highschool story! And probably lastly there WILL be trigger warnings in this story!**

 **Thank you Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

 **NOW ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

This story follows a 16 year old boy named Urushihara Hanzo. He has long dark purple hair that goes 2 inches below his shoulders with long bangs hanging down the right side of his face. His eyes are a similar shade of purple, slightly lighter and has 2 purple earrings on one side. He is only barely 5 foot in height and VERY under weight.

Today was no different for Urushihara, you know, the usual. Got kicked around at home, went to school, tried to blend in but failed, got kicked around by everyone all day until they got bored for the day, went home, got kicked around some more until he went unconscious from the pain that his family caused him, and the process got repeated once the sun went up.

Sometimes, that cycle changed but that depended on everything.

He was currently walking to school, wearing a white shirt, with a green and red plaid tie and also wearing a dark blue blazer and light brown trousers with black school shoes.

The uniform complete clashed with his purple hair and eyes.

As soon as Urushihara saw the sign for his school 'Sasahata North High School', he took a deep breath then braced himself for the day.

Once reached school he quickly did everything he had to do and then made his way to his classroom, where he made his way to the back of the room near the back door, which was his seat. At that right moment, the bell rang, signalling the start of the day.

A minute after the bell rang the door opened and a woman entered.

She was a tall woman with dark eyes, fair skin, and a slim but shapely figure. She had long black hair with bangs in the front, the back of which was styled into a ponytail that was draped over her left shoulder. She was wearing an outfit which consisted of a short-sleeved pale yellow collar shirt, an orange-yellow tie with white stripes, maroon vest, and a form-fitting navy blue skirt that cuts off just above the knee. She also was wearing high-heels in the same color as her skirt.

She then stood behind the teacher's desk and wrote her name on the board behind her.

"My name is Mayumi Kisaki. Please call me Kisaki-sensei-" She was then interrupted by the door opening once again.

And out came the 4 people Urushihara hoped that either ditched school or got suspended.

Those people were Shiro Ashiya, Emi Yusa, Chiho Sasaki the two sluts of the school and lastly Sadou Maou, the school Jock and the most popular guy in school.

Ashiya had platinum blond hair that fell just before his chin and had brown eyes, he was also 6'1 and had a bit of muscle, he was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with the school green and red plaid tie and black pants and shoes, he was also the most stuck up guy anyone had ever met, every time you saw him, he was worshipping the ground Maou walked upon. It was a common knowledge that he would literally do anything for him.

Emi had long magenta hair that extended all the way down her thighs, with two strands hanging in front. The strands on the right were weaved into a small braid, while one particularly long strand of hair protruded from the top of her head, forming a curl that dangled above her face, she also had yellowish green eyes. She was about 5'4, and was wearing a REALLY short light green skirt that barely went past her thighs and a white shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned, exposing a bit of her cleavage and white stockings that went to her thighs and black heels. To Urushihara, she was slut number 1.

Chiho was a girl of short stature with a highly curvaceous figure, which envied by other girls. She had amber eyes and light auburn hair that reached down to her shoulders, cut short with two locks branching out from each side,with each held in place with dark blue ribbons tied into simple bows. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue collar shirt with long sleeves, buttons running down the front, and light green wrist cuffs with a white stripe running across the center, she was also wearing a plaid ribbon that rested above her chest and a light green collar, her skirt was the same color as her collar, and the look was completed with black knee-high socks and brown shoes. She was about 5'1. Don't be fooled by her innocent look though. She was actually a succubus/ devil in disguise. She was also known as slut number 2.

And lastly, Maou. Possessed a fair complexion, with sharp red eyes, and slightly messy black hair with an mildly unkempt spiky appearance, he was also 5'8. Maou was wearing a shirt untucked with a few buttons undone, and black pants and school shoes. He didn't look much but trust Urushihara when he said you shouldn't mess with him. He was also the biggest playboy at school.

Those 4 people were treated like royalty and it seriously pisses Urushihara off to no extent. Not to mention, they were also his biggest tormentors.

Maou then came into the room with his arms around both Chiho and Emi, while they just giggling like lovestruck fools and Ashiya came into the room practically worshipping the grounds Maou walked on.

"Why are you late?" The woman known as Mayumi Kisaki asked harshly.

"Why do we have to answer to you?" Maou said rudely.

"Well as I was about to say before I was RUDELY interrupted." She said glaring at the 4.

"I am your new homeroom teacher and Business teacher."

"Tch." Was all Maou said before he walked to his desk, which was fortunately all the way across the room, next to a window.

The 3 followed after him.

'That's when you know he is the main character.' Urushihara thought sadly, knowing he won't be

noticed or heard. Unlike them.

"As I was saying, I am Mayumi Kisaki but you will refer to me as Kisaki-sensei and I am your new Homeroom teacher as well as your Business teacher since your previous teacher quit and I can now guess why." She said, looking at the 4 latecomers.

Maou continued to "Tch" and looked away.

"I really hope we all get along." She said.

'But I can clearly see we aren't though.' She thought.

"Why don't we go around the room to get to know each other?" She suggested.

There was a couple of groans.

"Good." She smiled.

"Say your name, your interest and what you hate. Let's start with the latecomers."

Maou just 'Tch' again then said.

"Name is Sadou Maou, like girls and power and hate a certain little purpled haired freak." He said harshly while looking at Urushihara.

Kisaki frowned at that and looked at the only purple haired person in the room.

Urushihara then tried to make himself invisible but it didn't work.

That continued and everyone in the room put Urushihara as their hate which made Kisaki-sensei frown even more.

Then it was his turn, he was the last one.

"My name is Urushihara Hanzo, likes video games, anime and technology and also other things, hates umm life i guess….." He said unenthusiastically.

Mayumi Kisaki had never frowned so hard in her life until she heard that.

She didn't get it, he seemed like a normal teenage boy yet he was given so much hatred.

She then decide to speak to him as soon as she got the chance.

Then suddenly the bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom.

Urushihara was the first one to leave the room then everyone started to leave the room after him.

Kisaki-sensei sighed to herself then thought.

'I'm going to have a long year ahead of me.'

She then carried on with the day like it was nothing but it actually was something.

 **Author's** **Note: THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Reviews, follows and favourites let's me know that you like it or not!**

 **I will try to update as much as i can but i have no idea...**

 **Now bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your patience it really means a lot to me. I haven't updated since you know it's exam season and stuff happens. And also thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed again it means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you Sadomasochist2716 for Beta-in this, YOU ARE THE BEST!**

 **Warning: Swearing and other things.**

 **Now the chapter, ENJOY ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 2

As soon as the bell signaling the end of the day rang, Urushihara immediately packed his stuff and quickly ran out the door and out the school.

When he found himself at a familiar corner, he slowed down, and took a few deep breaths and continued his way to his house.

Slowly opening the door to his "home", making sure the door didn't make a noise but his attempt of not being noticed was futile due to the fact that as soon as he stepped foot into the house his head was met with a beer bottle.

'FUCK! That hurts.' He screamed in his head as blood slowly made its way down his face. Some of the glass of shattered beer bottle was in his hair and on the ground.

"Oi! YOU LITTLE SHIT! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH BREAKING YOUR MOTHER'S VASE?!" Shouted a man. This man was also known as Urushihara Kenta, Hanzo's father. He was a tall, muscular man with tanned skin and purple eyes and short black hair.

"B-b-but i ne-" Hanzo was cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" He shouted, throwing a punch at Hanzo's head, damaging it even more than it already was.

Hanzo didn't even attempt to argue because he knew he would be hurt 10 times worse than this if he did so.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!? A FAGGOT JUST LIKE YOUR FAG OF A BROTHER!" His father shouted.

Hanzo hated the fact that his no good father is homophobic but it couldn't be helped, he was an a*** after all.

After one beating, Kenta shouted.

"CLEAN THIS UP AND WHEN YOU ARE DONE, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T LEAVE UNLESS IT'S TO GO SCHOOL!"

"Yes sir." Hanzo said monotonously.

As soon as Hanzo's father left to who knows where, he started to clean up the glass but taking the biggest piece of glass for later on.

While he was doing that 3 people entered the room.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" One of them said bitterly.

"It's the second mistake." The second person said.

"I STILL wonder why it's still alive." The final person said in a mocking tone.

"Did you like the gift we left you?" The first person asked.

Hanzo clenched his hands and looked up to face them.

'I KNEW IT! IT WAS THEM!' He shouted in his head. They were the ones who broke their mother's vase and blamed it on him.

"What do you want, Ushio, Makoto, Ren?" He asked coldly, glaring at them.

Said people just smirked at him.

Ren, being the oldest and was 23 that year, with black hair and brown eyes, spoke first. "We are just thinking about inviting our 'friends' around. They seem to want to meet our adorable younger brother."

Hanzo gulped, knowing it wouldn't end well.

The two other brothers were 'whispering' amongst themselves.

"I wonder what father would think when he finds out Hanzo is whoring himself to his own brother's friends." Ushio said dramatically.

"I am more concerned at WHAT he would do." Makoto said, smirking behind his hand.

For a moment Hanzo looked terrified.

Makoto, being 21 years old was the second oldest, with black hair just like Ren and had purple eyes. And lastly there was Ushio, the 3rd oldest, 20 years old, with purple hair like Hanzo but brown eyes like Ren.

Hanzo just put his head down to avoid eye contact.

Ren walked up to Hanzo, who was on the ground still, kneeling down in front of him and grabbing his chin, forcing Hanzo to look up into his eyes.

"Won't you like that?" He asked sinisterly.

Hanzo furiously shook his head.

"Then do EVERYTHING that we tell you to do, got it?" He asked, glaring at him.

Hanzo just nodded his head.

"Good." Was all Ren had to say.

"Awww, but I wanted to see Hanzo in pain." Ushio said sadly.

"I know, I did too but think, if he does something wrong he will be in more pain than he is already feeling." Makoto theorized.

Ushio started laughing. "Hahaha you're right!"

And with that, the brothers left.

Hanzo then let out a breath he didn't even know he kept in. He then got back to cleaning up the mess, as soon as he was done he went up to his room. It was small and simple, with a single bed in the corner of the room with black sheets in case if he was bleeding it wouldn't show. He also had a wooden desk and a chair to do homework. His walls were an ocean blue colour. He also had his own bathroom since his family refused to share a bathroom with a demon, which was an upside for him.

When Hanzo entered his room, he went straight to his desk drawer, inside were a bunch of sharp items from the range of knifes, scissors, pocket knives and even pieces of glass like the one he was going to put in.

He liked to call it his collection of pain.

After taking a shower he went to bed because he was just that tired, he was just tired of everything.

'At least i have someone who actually cares for me.' Was his last thought of the day.

Outside of Hanzo's window, there was a suspicious looking person who was looking sadly into the room.

"Oh Luci, how I wish I could do something, oh how I wish I could make them stop hurting you."

"You can't help it Tsukasa." Another person said.

"I know Hibiya-kun." The person known as Tsukasa said sadly.

"Tsukasa, you know you can call me Hisoka, right?" The man known as Hisoka asked.

" I know, force of habit." Tsukasa said, laughing sheepishly.

"Plus, you are saving him from an even bigger threat." Hisoka said, hugging Tsukasa close to him.

"That's kinda reassuring." Tsukasa murmured into Hisoka's chest.

Hisoka gave Tsukasa a quick kiss.

"We should be heading back now." He said cooly.

"Okay Hisoka-kun."

They then left to go to their next destination.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **You finally get to see Luci home life!**

 **Kenta, Ren, Makoto, Ushio, Tsukasa and Hisoka are all Sadomasochist2716 Ocs!**

 **Until next update!**

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **Note: Hey everyone long time no see! Stuff has been happening which has been keeping me from writing which is keeping me from updating so yeah and also i have been watching anime and college has been a pain sooooo, i'm trying to upload more often let's see how that will turn out. Thank you Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter! NEW COVER! Thank you to the wattpad user KumoHinami for creating the cover many thanks.**

 **I would also like to thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! I SEE EVERYTHING!**

 **I do not own anything, i don't own this anime, i don't own the song used in this chapter and i don't own my own life! my parents own that.**

 **Warning! Bad language and self harm and suicidal thoughts!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

It was 5 am when Hanzo got up to get ready for school. He was happy that he didn't have to be near his family, but at the same time, he was scared since he would just get beat up like usual anyway, but at least he was able to go to his favourite udon restaurant.

He smiled at the thought of eating udon.

'How long has it been since I last ate?' He then started to wonder but then, he shrugged it off and left to the bathroom.

When he was in the bathroom, Hanzo started thinking.

'Another day in this world I like to call hell,'

He then looked to his side and saw on the floor a razor that he forgot to put away last night.

'Maybe I can end it all, maybe I will be happier in actual hell then here, maybe…I don't have to suffer anymore...'

Staring off into space, Hanzo unconsciously picked up the razor and started to slice into his bare arms, which was already scarred enough as it was.

Hanzo then snapped out of his mind and looked down at his arms.

'F***! Now I have to wear bandages for the whole day!' He yelled in his mind, only to sigh after that.

'Oh well, it's not like anybody is going to care.'

After he finished getting ready for school, he went to pack his bag, which consisted of notepads, notebooks, stationery and books.

After he did all that he then left to get to the second hell of his life.

When he got to school it was 6:45. He had roughly an hour and a half until school started so he decided to go to his favourite place in the whole school: the roof.

He mainly went up to the roof because nobody went up there and the they didn't care who went up there so it was a pretty easy hiding spot.

Plus he could do all his favourite things up there like read, draw and sing. Heck, even sleep when he needed it! He could do anything on the roof. The best thing about it was that nobody dared to go up there since to go up there, one needed to go through the "Seven Wonders" hallway.

Once he got to the roof he set his bag on the old bench, which was in front of the railing where the entrance was, and sat down.

He then started taking out his sketchpad, pencil, sharpener and rubber.

When he got those out he sat down and started to think of what to draw but instead of thinking of something happy he started to think about his life.

Without noticing it, he started to draw himself and how he was feeling and unknowingly he subconsciously started singing.

When Kisaki-sensei entered the school she noticed a person with what looked like purple hair on the school roof, which was strange since there was at least another hour until school started. Curious, she went to investigate.

During her investigation, she then found herself in the abandoned/haunted hallway she heard all the students talking about. Of course, being who she was, she just fearlessly walked through the halls, making her way up to the roof.

When she finally reached the roof, she found her bullied student sitting on a wooden bench, drawing.

Nothing in the entire world could have prepared her for what she was about to hear.

* * *

Kimi wa dekinai dekinai dekinai ko

(You're a useless, useless, useless child)

Kono yo de ichiban de dekinai ko

(The most useless child in this world)

La la la...

La la la Benkyo mo, undo mo, hanashi mo dekinai

(You're useless at studies, exorcising and speaking)

Binbo de noro made kitanai ko

(You're just a destitute, dense and dirty child)

Jibun no namae mo ienai kuchi kara

(Yet I fell in love with that sobbing, which came from that mouth)

Moredasu oetsu ga suki deshita

(That couldn't say you're own name)

Yodare ni hanakuso, fukekuso, shouben

(Drool in snot, dandruff, shit and piss)

Baikin nakimushi yowamushi, mushi mushi

(Germy, cry baby, scaredy-cat, just ignore it, ignore it all)

Oide yo, mamotte ageru yo, issho issho watashi to issho

(Come, come, I'll protect you. Together, together, stay together with me)

La la, la LALABAI oyasumi

(A lullaby, good night)

Nemuru yo na kokochi de DUETTO shiyou

(Let's sing a duet that will let us. Sleep at ease, sing it, sing it)

shiyou, watashi to shiyou yo

(Sing it with me!)

Sabishii ko ko

(Lonely child, child)

Kimi wa dekinai dekinai dekinai ko

(You're a useless, useless, useless child)

Kono yo de ichiban dekinai ko

(The most useless child in this world)

Kimi wa dekinai dekinai dekinai ko

(You're a useless, useless, useless child)

Watashi ga inakerya shinderu ko

(A child who'd be dead if it wasn't for me)

Kimi wa dekinai dekinai dekinai ko

(You're a useless, useless, useless child)

Kanashii kanashii dekisokonai

( A sad, sad good for nothing)

Kimi wa dekinai dekinai dekinai ko

(You're a useless, useless, useless child)

Watashi ga tasukete sinzemashou

(I'll be the one to save you)

La la la ...

La la la

Kaijuu yuurei toumeiningen

(Monster, ghost, Invisible human)

Kabin ni shibin de futoukou

(The flower vase in the urinal, skipping school)

Kawaita kuchi kara kogoe de kageguchi

(With seared lips, a small voice springs forth slander)

Himei no bouyomi kikimashou

(Let's listen to the monotone shriek)

Soredemo tsukihi wa tsuredure tatsu tatsu

(Nevertheless, time continues to continues and continues in tedium)

Otsumu mo jikan mo tarinai ko

(You're a child with not enough time nor brains)

Mou teokure chieokure

(Now it's too late you're mentally retarded)

Kawaii ko yoi ko watashi no mono yo

(A cute child, a good child, you belong to me)

Lara ra rarabai oyasumi

(Lala La a Lullaby sleep tight)

Nemuru you na kokochi de watashi to

(With a feeling of falling a sleep)

Odoro odoro zu ~ tto odoro yo samishii ko ko ko ko

(Dance with me, dance, dance, let's dance forever! Lonely child, child, Child, Child)

Kimi wa dekinai dekinai dekinai ko

(You're a useless, useless, useless child)

Kono yo de ichiban dekinai ko

(The most useless child in this world)

Kimi wa samishii samishii samishii ko

(You are lonely lonely lonely child)

Watashi ga isshou mamoru kara

(Because I'll protect you forever)

Soredemo ano ko wa tsurenai ko

(Even so, that child is a leery child)

Watashi no moto kara tobitatta

(And ran away from my side)

Shiranai aida ni kizudarake

(And before i realised it, that child was covered in wounds)

Soredemo sonomama tabidatta ko ko ko ko

(Even so, that child left me, child child, child child)

Watashi dekinai dekinai dekinai ko

(I'm a useless, useless, useless kid)

Dekinai ano ko wa mou imasen

(I'm a useless - that child is no more)

Watashi dekinai dekinai dekinai ko

(I'm a useless, useless, useless kid)

Daremo tasuketekuremasen

(Nobody will save me)

Watashi samishii samishii samishii ko

(I'm lonely lonely lonely kid)

Sabishii ano ko wa mou imasen

(I'm lonely - that child is no more)

Watashi samishii samishii samishii ko

(I'm lonely lonely lonely kid)

Moshimo jikan wo modosetara aa

(If only i could revert time then)

La la la ...

* * *

During the song, Kisaki-sensei felt her heart break into a million pieces.

'So this is how he feels,' she thought.

She also had a feeling something was going on at his home, so she made a mental note to ask him about that later on.

When the song ended, Kisaki-sensei KNEW she had to something about it and she HAD to do it fast before something drastic happened.

So she turned to leave him in peace and before he noticed her. Though, before she exited the roof, she saw a flash of black hair as someone making a quick getaway before being noticed, but unfortunately, she had seen them.

She smiled to herself and left and went to devise a plan to make Urushihara Hanzo a bright and happy child.

~With the unknown person~

Breathing heavily, they put their hand above their heart, frowning in remembrance of what just happened.

The person, like Kisaki-sensei, had noticed a blob of purple hair on the roof - it stuck out like a sore thumb after all - and went to beat him up, but that plan quickly went away after seeing Kisaki-sensei up there as well.

And it also happened that the person also happened to hear the purple-haired boy singing.

The person didn't know how to feel, they were supposed to feel happy since the mistake was suffering, but at the same time, their heart clenched at that thought.

So the person did what any normal human being would do and just ignored the second feeling and went with the first feeling and continued to be happy because the boy is suffering.

 **Chapter 3 finished.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This is only the beginning of things!**

 **The song is called You're a Useless Child by Vocaloid.**

 **Until next time! Ina-chan has to leave! Bye!**


End file.
